Everything has a Beginning
by Lady Emmaliene
Summary: Usagi is a normal school girl who has just moved to the Juuban district with her family and her cat. Her maturity level is well beyond her years and regularly surprises the people around her. What will be uncovered as Usagi discovers her destiny and a past to unravel? Note: Mature Usagi, protective Mamoru
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Usagi had to start somewhere, but what if Usagi was a more mature person, and people actually realised how beautiful she was? In time she'll find out who she is and find her prince, but, that indeed takes a long time for one so young.

Let's get this story rolling!

A/N: This is all rewritten, if you read it before it was 6,000 words… read it again :P

Disclaimer: I in no way own Sailor moon, no matter how much I wish I did….

Usagi Serenity Tsukino was who you might expect the average eighteen year old high school student to be. With her heart of gold and bubbly personality, Usagi was who the girls in her class wished they could be even the slightest bit like, and who the young men wished they could get close to. Holding her head high Usagi looked like a model, not many really thought about the fact that she had to hold her head high to keep her hair from dragging along the floor. The only thing that people really noticed was her queenly disposition, her clothes were immaculately pressed and her hair always neat and tidy, minimal make up graced her delicate features, unlike most girls her age, she wore just enough to accentuate her lovely high cheekbones and dainty nose along with her proportionately perfect lips. Along with her immaculate shiny shoes and perfect presentation, Usagi's personality drew everyone around her to herself, she always smiled and from day one, she stuck up for the under appreciated people, surrounding herself with those who were rejected by the other "popular" people, and rather than being ignored and rejected herself, she was admired more so by her peers and teachers. Very few people actually know much about Usagi, but those who do, only love her more for the way she lives.

Every day would run as clock work, Usagi tended to be a healthy girl and never missed a day of school unless it was absolutely necessary. Getting up extra early had become a part of her ritual so that she could start with undoing the braid and quickly running a brush through her long luxurious hair and then head for the shower. Every time she washed her hair, she would shampoo once and condition multiple times in an attempt to cover all of her hair, overall her showers would take an hour, so by the time she got out it would be 7 am and her brother Shingo would be banging on the door and yelling for her to hurry up, at which point she would push the door open and brush past him, her hair pulled up into two buns on top of her head above two long pony tails that hung down under her heels if she even slightly hunched, thus forcing her to stand tall. Entering her room, the second part of her ritual began, removing her bath robe she finished drying herself off before pulling on her underwear and pantihose, knee length navy blue school skirt, white shirt complete with bow and pinned her broach to the centre of the bow. Lastly she checked the clock, seeing the time was as always at this point of her schedule, 7:20am she would wander down the stairs and check that Shingo hadn't ruined her freshly polished black shoes done the night before. Seeing that he hadn't she would smile contentedly and headed towards the kitchen.

The smell of grilled salmon wafted to Usagi's nostrils and she walked up behind her mother, kissing her on the cheek making her start with a laugh before quickly wiping away the residue of lip gloss from her rosy cheeks. Usagi laughed at her mother quietly, hugging her before she had a chance to replace her arms to their normal position by her side or around her, sandwiching her arm between them. _How did I ever get so lucky to have a mother like her?_ Usagi thought to herself as she slipped out of the room before her mother could scold her. She sat quietly at the table, a steaming bowl of rice sat beside a small platter with the grilled salmon delicately placed in the centre. She served herself some salmon and thought back to how it had all begun. (A/N: I'm not sure how long it's going to be until I write about 18 year old Usagi again, this is just how it began in my head.)

~ 4 years Earlier ~

_April 10th 2008_

Usagi sat up with a start and a yelp as her cat dug her claws into her stomach with a low yowl, in the process the cat, whose name was Luna, was thrown off the bed and half way across the room, her crescent moon shaped white mark on her forehead shining in the light of the sun. Usagi looked at the clock and sighed in relief seeing the digital lights flashing and showing it to be 6:30am. Remembering her cat she practically jumped out of bed and rushed over to where the jet black cat lay in a heap, picking her up she cradled her in her arms, "I'm sorry Luna.." She murmured as she wandered over to sit in front of her dressing table, placing the bundle of cat in her lap as she picked up her brush and began the slow and steady task of brushing the knots out of her hair. Usagi bit her lip, stifling the yelps of pain every time she hit a particularly bad knot and she resolved to remember to braid her hair before bed even if it meant spending hours doing it the night before. She considered asking her mother to do it, realising that she could do it much quicker than she could on her own and decided to ask her over breakfast. After brushing her hair out, she placed the now waking up Luna on the sofa at the foot of her bed and changed from her silky pyjamas into her new uniform, from stockings to shirt and skirt.

Silently she approached her parents' room, her footfalls not even loud enough for her own ears to pick up. She knocked gently on the door and heard a quiet reply giving her permission to enter the room she did and found her mother there, having just changed out of her pyjamas and still looking fresh and ready for the day. Being nervous about her first day at school, Usagi delicately embraced her mother, having only recently moved to the Juuban District for her father's work she revelled in the feeling of her mother's arms around her, comforting her greatly.

"You'll do wonderful Usagi, I know you will." Her mother murmured and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead comforting herself in the fact that her daughter was in fact still her little girl, but she knew that in the years to come, some young man would come along and woo her and take her away from her. She brushed these thoughts from her mind before pulling her away from herself taking in her appearance, she noticed her hair was still hanging down her back, it had grown even more rapidly than usual this year and she decided perhaps it was time to show Usagi a new way to do her hair, gently she nudged her towards the stool in front of her own dressing table, urging her to sit down, she began to hum a soft tune that she had learnt when she was Usagi's age, she looked much like her daughter when she was her age, only her hair was shorter, only just reaching to below her hips, and it was a sandy blonde like Usagi's had been when she was a baby.

Ikuko admired just how much the sun had almost bleached her daughter's hair so it was almost white. Delicately she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, an idea forming in her mind almost immediately. Quickly and deftly she rifled through the top right draw, finding the objects she needed, a box of bobby pins and two hair ties. Her skilled fingers quickly went to work smiling to herself as Usagi closed her eyes enjoying the closeness of her mother and the warmth and comfort she seemed to emanate.

Five minutes later Usagi opened her eyes as she felt her mother stepping back to admire her work, she gazed into the mirror seeing her mother beaming at her handiwork, atop her head Usagi spied two delicate round buns. Her hand moved of its own free will to caress the balls of hair gently and then finding pony tails below them Usagi found the answer to the question of where the rest of her hair was. She stood up, still quiet but smiling she turned before looking over her shoulder to see what her hair actually looked like. The two pony tails hung down to just below the backs of her knees now rather than nearer to her ankles as they had when she had it hanging down without being pinned or tied. Returning her attention to her mother she hugged and thanked her who in turn kissed her forehead again and taking her hand they walked down the stairs where they entered the kitchen. Shingo was shocked into silence at how nice she looked. He would be starting fourth grade today, Usagi being four years his senior. Usagi noticed his silence and smirked softly, realising she had shocked him into silence for the first time since she could remember. However it didn't last long, "nice hair, bun head." She glared at him and he smiled contentedly, returning his attention to what he had been doing.

Kenji, her father, frowned at her for a moment, his eyes flicking to her mother, his expression immediately changed and Usagi looked at her mother who only just managed to hide her fierce warning glance at her husband, but not before Usagi spotted it. Quickly, wanting to change the attention off of herself she asked her father how he was enjoying his work, drawing them all into busy conversation about their excitement for the day to come. Ikuko smiled at her daughter, wandering back into the kitchen and pulling her children's bento boxes out of the refrigerator and placing them on the table in front of the respective children, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads before heading back to the kitchen to start cleaning up the dishes from making breakfast.

After delicately consuming her breakfast, Usagi took her bento box and wandered up the stairs to her room, taking her small leather back pack from beside her new desk, putting her lunch in the front pocket before heading down the stairs with it slung over one shoulder. Reaching the door she slipped her freshly shined black buckle shoes onto her feet. As she turned she saw her mother smiling at her and gave her a quick hug before rushing out the door and calling out a, "goodbye!" It was 8 am and she realised she didn't really have to rush, but she wanted to be at school in good time so she could meet people, and hopefully make some friends, before the Shigyou shiki (Opening Ceremony). It was not normal for a student to begin at a Junior High school in the second year, most children either continued from elementary school or moved in the first year. Usagi hoped desperately that she would not be the only new student in her year. She looked at the map she had printed off from Google Maps the night before to ensure she would not get lost, and all too quickly she reached the school. Looking at her watch she thought to herself, _fifteen minutes, not bad for just walking_.

Usagi's hair was the main thing that stood out about her as she walked through the school gate for the first time. The other students she could see, mostly had chestnut, black or even sandy blonde hair and she was immediately approached by who she assumed was some sort of yard monitor, her reddish brown hair came down to her shoulders and she smiled kindly at her as she approached.

"Are you a new student?" She asked, her head tilting slightly to the side.

Usagi clasped her hands in front of herself and nodded shyly before murmuring, "How did you know?"

The girl chuckled softly and then replied, "Because I've never seen you before, and I'm pretty sure I know everyone here, my name is Osaka Naru, but you can call me Naru, what's your name?"

Usagi shuffled her feet nervously before replying and finally looking her in the eye, "Usagi, Tsukino Usagi."

Naru-san smiled and pointed to her hair, "Is that natural? I just have to check because we aren't allowed to dye our hair here."

Usagi smiled brightly and nodded, "Don't worry, its one-hundred per cent natural, the sun just seems to have gotten to it more so this year."

The two girls began to talk, Naru-san asking about where Usagi had come from and then in return answering her questions about the school. All too quickly the school bell rung and the students, both new and old swarmed towards the auditorium to be assigned to their classes.

As the students were all closed into the auditorium, the principal of the school came up onto the stage in front of them and gave a speech to welcome the students both new and old to the new school year before splitting them off into their years, and as they moved off into the different rooms, the year 7s to the drama room behind the stage in the auditorium, year 8s would stay in the auditorium (being the largest of the three groups) and the year 9s were going to the common room.

Usagi was glad to see that Naru was also in her grade, having not had the time to ask what grade she was in before they headed to the auditorium before. She quickly moved over to sit next to her on the floor and was quickly introduced to Naru's friends, Keiko, Ayame, Machiko and Leiko, each of them greeted her warmly, but before they could get into a full on conversation they were interrupted by the Year 8 coordinator, Haruna Sakurada, a tall lady wearing a magenta coloured button up coat that came down over her matching skirt and her pink shirt that was visible underneath, both of them bringing out the stark contrast between the green of her eyes and the Auburn of her hair, which seemed to wave like the sea behind her as she flicked from serious to jovial in a split second and her heart for her students showed through like a diamond in the dust. Following her the home group teachers introduced themselves, Kagawa Mori and Kagawa Tanaka being the Home Group teachers for group 8B, (Haruna-sensei being the home group teacher for 8A) and Yamaguchi Chika who taught Home group 8C.

Haruna-sensei returned to the front of the room and began to talk, explaining that the students had been put into groups according to their results on the tests that they had completed on the Orientation day in January.

"Those who gained an A grade on the test will be in group A, those who gained a B grade will be in Class B which is split into two parts and those who gained a C grade will be in Class C." She announced.

Usagi looked confused for a moment, as she hadn't been told what grade she had received and she was about to tell Naru this when Haruna continued to tell them that the teachers for each class would come up the front and call out the names of their students, starting with Class C Keiko-san and Ayame-san were called out along with a third of the students in the room and they waved quietly to the others with a soft smile and they walked away together leaving the ones left behind to turn their attention to the next teacher.

The Kagawa-sensei's stepped up and began calling out the names of the students in their classes Kagawa Mori first then Kagawa Tanaka , making them stand as they were called out, Machiko and Leiko were called out as well and along with three quarters of the students left in the room, they walked out of the room, leaving Usagi, Naru and 28 other students sitting and looking up at their new teacher.

Haruna-sensei smiled brightly at them;

"So you are my bright students, I have already introduced myself, and you may call me Haruna-sensei. From this day until the end of this school year I will be the teacher you will see every morning to sign in, and you can come and see me if you are having any trouble." Usagi smiled up at her, liking her teacher already. The teacher continued;

"Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you our home group room!"

The students all stood as she bid them to and then she lead them, like a mob of sheep following their leader, Usagi tried to remember their journey through the corridors of the huge school building but eventually gave up with a chuckle. They came up to a room with a large sign beside the door reading "Bunpō" (Grammar). She opened the door and stood by it, ushering them inside. Inside the room there were around fifty desks, the front thirty had pieces of paper on them, Usagi looked at the closest one and saw a name on the corner, just as she realised what they were the teacher spoke up;

"Each desk has a different student's test from the orientation day on them, find where your paper is and that will be your desk until I say otherwise. When you come in in the morning, I expect to find you, on time, sitting at your desk with your homework completed from all your subjects which I will collect and then give to your individual teachers. This means no extensions without prior recognition of the need for it and it means you must have completed your homework and assignments that are due on that day before the school day starts."

The students started milling around the room and looking for their desks, Usagi, despite her greatest wishes was not placed beside Naru, but behind her. She smiled nervously at the raven haired girl beside her, she was a good inch taller than herself with pale hair and maroon eyes that sparkled with mischief, she introduced herself as Hino Rei but their introductions were cut off before they could continue by Haruna Sensei who cleared her throat seriously and then smiled at her students before continuing on;

"If you are a new student please stand up."

Usagi and a handful of other students stood up, she was relieved to see that she wasn't the only blonde in the class and felt almost akin to the other blonde girl, who was also new, her golden blonde hair hung down her back and a bright orange bow sat atop her head and a small golden chained necklace with a golden heart sat gently around her neck.

The teacher called them forward and the three girls and two boys moved to the front of the room.

"You each have two minutes to introduce yourselves, we'll start with you, first boy on the right, no not you, you, yes, you start."

The boy started to introduce himself but Usagi was deep in thought between thinking about the other blonde girl and then thinking about what she could say about herself, and all too soon it was her turn, she looked up and blushed as the teacher prodded her with her words;

"It's your turn now, you, girl with the pigtails." Usagi smiled in an embarrassed way and then introduced herself;

"My name is Tsukino Usagi, I am fourteen years old and I will be fifteen on June the 30th, I moved to the Juuban District just a month ago when my father got a new job working at a Law Firm. I have one sibling, a brother named Shingo who is four years my junior and has started at Juuban Elementary school today. I enjoy studying English, Music, and the Fine Arts, and the one subject that I struggle with is Home Economics, cooking is certainly not my forte."

At this the class chuckled and the teacher smiled warmly at her, "Thank you Tsukino-san, now you next Orange bow-san." The girl beside her looked up with a start and then blushed brightly and introduced herself as Minako Aino, she enjoyed playing volleyball and generally enjoyed all of her subjects, but she admitted, "Like Usagi-san, I am not particularly good at Home Economics, I have a bad habit of burning things." She smiled at Usagi who frowned softly as she realised that the girl had said nothing of family but then smiled as the girl looked worried, she tried to be reassuring with her smile and coaxed the girl to once again smile brightly, it almost seemed as if her bow had been drooping when she was worried about Usagi's thoughts, but now it was back to its happy perky self, much like the girl who wore it. The last girl introduced herself and then they were assigned with people to lead them around, Usagi was assigned to Hino-san and Minako to Mizuno-san, a bright girl with almost blue black hair and a pair of glasses that made her eyes look even bigger than they actually were.

Haruna-sensei handed out their timetables and the bell rang for a short break that would allow them to look over their time tables and get to know a few of their fellow students. They were only allowed to stay in the room, but they quickly found people to talk to. Usagi was busy looking at her timetable when she looked up to see three curious faces intent on her. She smiled at them and they all came over to sit with her, seemingly drawn to her. The three girls were Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei and Aino Minako. They quickly asserted what they would call each other, Minako-chan, Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, and Rei-chan, skipping the formalities they quickly slipped into the comfort of a suddenly formed friendship.

They started discussing what they wanted to be when they grew up, a normal topic for their age. Ami-chan explained that her mother was one of the head Doctors at the Juuban District hospital in the Children's Ward. Ami wanted to be just like her mother so that she could take care of children who were sick. Mina wanted to be an actress, and she expanded that she lived in a girl's dorm house not far from where Usagi lived and lastly Rei. Rei lived with her grandfather at the local shrine where she worked as a priestess. She had two pet ravens that kept her company on the lonely afternoon. Coming to the topic of pets, Mina mentioned that she had a white cat with a golden crescent moon patch on his forehead. This baffled Usagi as she mentioned that she also had a cat with the same marking and they laughed that perhaps the two were siblings. Ami quietly told them that she couldn't have pets because her mother would never allow it and they all resolved that she could share theirs whenever she wanted to.

The bell that signalled the beginning of the next lesson rang and the teacher announced that they were all to go to Grammar first, they were about to leave when they realised that they were in the right room for that class and Haruna-sensei laughed jovially.

"Yes that's right students, you'll be studying Grammar with me! Please take your seats and we will begin the lesson. Today each of your teachers will be explaining the subject that you are studying, for the first five you will be in this group and then for the last three you'll be separated into the subjects you nominated for."

She began to hand out the temporary time tables for the day and Usagi found that she would have Grammar, then English, Mathematics, Science, PE and then for her nominated subjects she would have Music and Fine Arts. Looking at the clock she saw it was only 10am, this was certainly going to be a very long day.

~ 1 hour later ~

In English Usagi quickly found herself finishing all the work before the rest of the students and so, with permission of her teacher she took out her small drawing pad and began to draw her cat with soft strokes of the pencil leaving the lines not too dark, but dark enough so the image was clear on the paper.

After drawing the outline she began to shade the shadows that she knew so well, under her chin and across her chest and stomach and she was startled when someone came up behind her and mentioned;

"That looks really good Tsukino-san, but you know the bell just went, right?"

Usagi turned with a start, in the process making an unsightly dark mark on her paper, she looked up to see a boy with caramel brown hair and glasses that looked like they would give anyone a headache to wear with the swirly pattern on their lenses. The boy seemed unfazed and proffered a hand for her to shake;

"My name is Gurio Umino, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Usagi could practically see the small love hearts floating away from his head as he looked at her and she rolled her eyes in her mind, Naru quickly came to her rescue;

"Umino-kun, can't you see you ruined her picture? I'm sorry Usagi-chan, he can be a bit of a pain sometimes."

Usagi shook her head and laughed it off, "It's okay really."

She pulled her eraser from her small pencil case and fixed the stray mark;

"See? All fine."

Quickly she gathered up all of her things and slipped them into her backpack, she noticed the other three girls were waiting for her as a faint blush darkened her cheeks, picking up her backpack she slung it over one shoulder and they headed towards the grassy area that Usagi had spotted as she approached the school. Already the trees that surrounded the area were mostly all taken, but Ami-chan got all excited and waved as she seemed to spot someone she knew.

Usagi looked over to the other side of the grass and spotted a tall brunette underneath a tree, waving in their direction and Ami-chan steered them all her way. Soon Usagi was overwhelmed by just how tall this girl was. She had to be at least 3 inches taller than Rei and Usagi had thought that she was tall! Ami quickly took the mantle of introductions as she noticed the momentary awkward silence;

"Mako-chan this is Tsukino Usagi and Aino Minako, Minako-chan and Usagi-chan this is Kino Makoto."

Usagi was the first of the two of them to step forward and proffer a hand for her to shake but was stunned as the tall girl pulled her into a tight hug;

"It's nice to meet you Usagi-chan, and you too Minako-chan! What do you think of Juuban Junior High School so far? Ohmigosh, I'm so glad I brought extra food today! I hope you're hungry!"

Usagi looked behind Makoto to see the tree that they would be sitting under as Makoto continued to chatter, scolding Ami for taking so long to get the rest of them here, and saying something about how she was glad she got out a minute early.

The tree itself was tall and covered in brittle bark, but a root jutted out a good two feet above the ground and showed just how old the tree was through the thickness of the root. The branches of the tree splayed out to cover a large area, including the root itself which had a small group of bento boxes sitting on them.

Makoto caught her gaze and smiled, gesturing for them to set around the root, as they did, she took the place at the "head of the table" as one might say it looked like, she slowly began to take the lids off of the bento boxes, some containing biscuits, others containing dip and carrot sticks, and some containing freshly made cake. She began to point out the different ones before they stopped and bowed their heads in reverence. After a few minutes, the quiet was broken and they dove into the food, Usagi eating the most enthusiastically of them all as Makoto looked at her with a pleased smile on her face as she herself nibbled on some biscuits.

"Usagi-chan, do you always eat like that?"

Usagi blushed brightly and looked up at the girl before replying;

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"How on earth do you keep such a skinny waistline then?" The girl asked bluntly before she blushed and began to apologise.

"No, no, it's fine, I really don't know, I think it's something to do with my metabolism."

Makoto continued to blush and murmured, "I'm sorry Usagi-chan, I can be a bit forward at times."

The other girls erupted in giggles at their conversation mostly because of the faces they were making, moments later Makoto and Usagi started laughing as well at their own situation. The girls calmed themselves as a yard monitor passed by and turned to watch as some boys started playing soccer on the field.

Continuing to nibble on the food Usagi chuckled as she watched Umino run onto the field all padded up and ready to play goalie, some of the boys on the other team laughed at him but he took the place anyway and nodded to those on his team. Ami began to explain a few things about Umino;

"Most of the boys tend to not even consider him, unless they know him. He is a master strategist and thus is regularly either on the field or in the goals, it's very rare for the opposing team to ever get a ball past him, even though he doesn't look very strong he can tell where a ball is going and stop it in a flash, even if it is kicked at a really fast pace."

Usagi marvelled at this for a moment but focussed on watching as the game began. Umino's team was composed of some boys that seemed lanky in comparison to the boys on the other team, but she could just about see their minds ticking through their plan as the game begun. A tall sandy haired one on Umino's team got the ball first up, and she quickly learned that his name was Kai.

Kai avoided the other team's efforts to get the ball away from him expertly and slipped through cracks where the other team with all their muscle and bravado would not have made it through, he passed it to another boy with dark hair and startlingly green eyes who then passed it off to an auburn haired boy with more muscle than the rest of the team. Avoiding the advances of the opposing team he quickly scored a goal past their goalie with ease.

The girls began to chatter away amongst themselves as they packed up the bento boxes, deciding as they looked at the clock, that they would meet back at that tree at lunch time. The bell rang and the girls stood and went off to their next classes. Makoto off to Grammar, and the other girls off to Mathematics with Kagawa Sensei.

As they parted ways, Usagi gave Umino a thumbs up and he smiled and waved at her as he walked off with the boys to get a drink and then head back to their classes. Rei lead the group back inside the large school building and then down to the Mathematics area. Students were flooding into their class rooms as Usagi struggled with the weight of her backpack. She mentioned this to Ami as they waited to be let in, who told her that she would help her and Minako get a locker at lunch time.

Not long after, the students were called into the room and the girls quickly found a row where they could sit together. Naru and Umino took seats in front of them and they chattered softly between themselves. Kagawa-sensei called them to attention and they all turned to the teacher, Naru and Umino turned back to sit straight in their seats and the other girls shuffled their pencils around nervously as his sharp gaze silenced them without words.

Once the classroom was completely silent, the teacher broke into a smile as his voice boomed:

"Welcome to my class students of 8A, so you are the brightest of your year, and some of you are in the brightest in Japan! I look forward to torturing, ah I mean teaching you this year, and I look forward to seeing where you end up in the future!"

He pulled a book out from his desk as he leant on the desk;

"As I call your name please raise your hand and say 'Here, Sensei'."

He slowly made his way through the names and they all giggled as he called Ami's name and she replied nervously in a high pitched voice that was very unlike her usual steady calm voice.

"Ah, Mizuno, I hope you keep up the hard work, you can do better though!"

He kept reading through the list and Usagi resolved to ask Rei about that later just as the teacher's voice boomed through her thoughts.

"Tsukino! Is there a Tsukino here, please stand up!"

Usagi stood up as a bright blush covered her cheeks and she replied;

"Here, Sensei."

A grin spread across his face as he replied;

"Sit down Tsukino, I'll talk to you in a moment."

Usagi began to shake a little with nerves as he returned his attention to the last three students on the list, he set them about working on a sheet that he handed around before he came and stood in front of her;

"Is your father Kenji Tsukino?"

Usagi nodded at this and tilted her head to the side a little wondering where he was going with this.

"Tell him that Tana-kun says hello. Back to work Tsukino, I expect great things from you."

Usagi turned her eyes down to her work, her mind running over how on earth he knew her father, as far as she knew, her father had only been to the Juuban district once before and he had grown up in a small town well outside of the city. Pushing those thoughts from her head she returned her focus to the work and worked through the simple sums and basic algebra, somehow finishing not long after Ami, who she knew was the top Mathematics student in the class A by the muttering of a few other students who sat nearby.

Usagi looked to her left and saw that Minako was struggling, a frown creasing her brow, leaning a little closer to her she offered assistance before asking her what she was struggling with and helping her to figure out how to do it. Soon after they all finished, the sensei asked Usagi to collect the papers, which she did and dutifully handed them to the teacher who then told her to hand out the textbooks, which she was just finishing when the bell rang and he dismissed them.

Chapter 1 :D hehe what did you think? More coming soon :)

I wrote this on my other computer accidently and then every time I wanted to write, I just didn't want to switch computers so it didn't really happen XD

Take care!

Emmaliene


	2. Author's Note

This is a very apologetic author's note..

Hey guys...

I'm really sorry the next chapter isn't up on time, my awesome Beta reader is reading through the next chapter as we speak and hopefully chapter 2 will be up in the next couple of days!

Be reassured it is written it is just being beta read and checked because I want it to be the best possible for all of you wonderful people 3

I love you all!

Emmaliene


End file.
